Como La Vida Misma
by Yaru0809
Summary: Después de años, los caminos de Josie y Hope she vuelve a entrelazar, y no exactamente de la manera en que ninguna de las dos lo hubiera deseado. AU
1. Pista 0: Porcelain

**_"When your heart releases, you won't fall to pieces."_**

Su espalda chocó contra el húmedo asfalto del sucio callejón al que había sido arrastrada por la figura borrosa, había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de luchar contra las brutales sacudidas con las que fue llevada al oscuro y mohoso lugar. Su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo con un sonido sordo que solo hizo su visibilidad aún más complicada; incluso así, con sus sentidos completamente confundidos, sabiendo que había verbena corriendo en cantidades alarmantes por sus venas, Hope Mikaelson trató de liberarse de su asaltante; pateando y agitando sus puños, trató de mantener a lo que sea que fuese lejos de ella, pero su coordinación era casi nula y su fuerza parecía cada vez más diezmada, desesperada, trató de liberar a su lobo, pero falló miserablemente cuando ni siquiera en eso podía concentrarse. El asaltante, tratando de subyugarla, plantó su rodilla alto en su torso, descansado todo su peso en ella mientras sus manos luchaban con las suyas en un intento, al final exitoso, de apresarla.

— Todas ustedes perras chupasangre son lo mismo. — La sonrisa socarrona escondida bajo un manto de oscuridad hizo que después de mucho tiempo Hope sintiera algo, miedo. — Les gusta pelear, incluso en batallas perdidas. — Sujetando sus muñecas, llevó sus brazos sobre su cabeza para apresarlos contra el piso, su mano libre se perdió tras su espalda para aparecer segundos después con un gran cuchillo de caza. — Voy a disfrutar arrancarte el corazón, claro está — con lentitud, el cuchillo se deslizó entre su blusa y abdomen, la tela se rompió con facilidad bajo el filo del arma, — después que termine contigo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hope Andrea Mikaelson, el ser más poderoso que jamás haya caminado la tierra, se vio a sí misma impotente, perdida, una víctima, la víctima que nunca había sido ante las incontables amenazas que había enfrentado incluso antes de nacer, la víctima que su padre le había prometido que nunca sería. Ahí, postrada y despojada de su incontable poder, siendo macerada y violentada en un sucio y oscuro callejón de la ciudad que la había visto nacer, uno de los pocos lugares que Hope llamaba hogar, ahora no sería más que el recuerdo de la trágica noche en la que Hope Mikaelson, heredera de New Orleans, fue violada y asesinada a pocas cuadras de su palacio. Hope rió con amargura cuando el cuchillo atravesó el tejido blando de su esternón. —_Es casi poético—_ pensó. La luna se escondía tras unas cuantas nubes cuando su sangre dejó de teñir el asfalto y su cuerpo frío no era más que un regalo para los carroñeros que hurgaban en las sombras pútridas del basurero oxidado a pocos metros de distancia. New Orleans se vistió de luto por unas cuantas horas aquella noche, por un momento, los padres fundadores de la ciudad vieron su legado desaparecer en un cruel y oscuro destino. Pero cuando la luna se preparaba para darle paso al astro rey que iluminaria otro día más las calles de _the big easy_ otro día más, cuando las luces del French Quarter empezaban otra vez a encenderse para despejar la bruma, un incipiente latido empezó a calentar, los primeros redobles de una vida que se creía perdida llenaron las silenciosas calles de la medio dormida New Orleans.

Hope nunca sintió una hambre tan feroz en su vida, cegadora y voraz, que la arrastraba fuera de su temprana partida al mundo de los muertos; por un segundo ahí, cuando su mano hurgaba en su pecho con placer sádico, cuando se derramaba en su interior, pensó que quizá era su momento, el momento en el que vería a su madre y su padre por fin. Pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, cuando podía escuchar la guitarra de Jackson tocar, a su madre reír, e incluso a su padre decir su nombre en esa manera que solo él podía decirlo, su hambre la trajo de vuelta al mundo cruel que había abandonado solo horas atrás a manos del ser que se había alimentado de su sufrimiento de la manera más baja y sádica posible.

Sentose de golpe cuando su oído captó un ruido metálico a meros centímetros de ella, la puerta lateral de uno de los edificios se había abierto de par en par, el sonido de un corazón latiendo vigoroso, bombeando cálida sangre en todas las direcciones yacía cerca. Una chica, bonita, con piel tostada y cabello castaño, bañada en un aroma a antiséptico y alcohol con toques de canela y chocolate, en su mano, una bolsa verde; era solo una chica, una simple chica que no podía ser mayor que ella, haciendo cosas normales como sacar la basura, y aun así, a su hambre no le importó.

— Mhm, ¿Señorita? — La chica se detuvo a mitad de camino para observar a Hope, con el ceño fruncido, — ¿se encuentra bien? — dio un paso adelante y Hope uno atrás, su conciencia le gritaba que se alejara, que corriera, pero su hambre...— Señorita... —

Pero era muy tarde, como depredador, se abalanzó cual león sobre la joven, sin importarle la mirada de terror que cruzó las facciones de de su presa. Ella pataleo —como ella hizo— gritó —como ella— peleo y forcejeó —así mismo como ella trató.— Pero fue inútil, no fue suficiente, el agarre que mantuvo sobre su cuerpo era inamovible, ni toda la voluntad que la muchacha demostró tratando de liberarse, fue suficiente para sobrevivir a la aplastante fuerza de su mandíbula. Gemidos de dolor y cálidas lágrimas escapaban de la chica, y justo como su propia vida, sintió como la vida dejaba el cuerpo de la pobre. Horrorizada, por fin la dejó ir, y como una muñeca de trapo, cayó contra su pecho mientras la rabiosa mordida borboteaba sangre; Hope temblaba, sentía como la sangre se adhería a su piel, pegajosa, húmeda y cálida, había saciado su hambre pero nunca se había sentido tan vacía como el momento en que aquellos preciosos ojos de chocolate la miraron fijamente, con el conocimiento de que lo último que vería sería profundos y electricos ojos azules y una cascada de cabello cobrizo.

— Lo siento, l-o s-s-sient-o ta-a-nto. — Un sollozo escapó de ella rompiendo el silencio, la chica trató de hablar, pero solo salió un río de sangre.

— P-por f-f-fav-or. — Era un grito de auxilio, una súplica.

Su mano descansaba sobre el bolsillo de su sweater, una escarapela.

"Dr. J. Parker.

M.D. Residente"

Atragantándose con un gemido lastimero, Hope no pudo, la culpa se la comía, estaba resuelta a no arruinar la vida de un inocente; mordiéndose la muñeca, su sangre empezó a fluir de la herida a la boca de la chica. Su piel ya era pálida y su corazón, cansado de luchar, había desfallecido en la batalla, acunando la firme contra su pecho, Hope lloró por una extraña como el día que lloró a sus padres.

— Por favor, no — suplicó mientras se mecía con el lánguido cuerpo, cubierta en sangre, y casi desnuda. — Perdóname, — suplicó mientras besaba la coronilla de la chica, aún olía a chocolate.

El sol ya empezaba a estirarse en el horizonte mientras la luna se resguardaba. El olor a café, beignets y muerte la invadió, cayó en cuenta que debía irse, nadie podía darse cuenta de lo que había pasado en aquel callejón, y protegerse así misma significaba dejar a aquella pobre chica ahí, sola, esperando a que alguien la encontrase. Recostandola contra la pared opuesta a la puerta, Hope dejó a la chica visible para que alguien pudiese encontrarla, ella no había podido salvarle, lo menos que podía hacer era encargarse de que alguien la encontrara y avisara a su familia. Con una última mirada y un nudo en la garganta, Hope aceleró hasta llegar a la puerta del Abattoir, trastabillando en sus pasos, la joven buscó apoyo en una de las columnas del lugar, eso no evitó que se deslizara lentamente hacia el suelo mientras aún abrazaba el pilar, buscaba en aquel pedazo de estructura la estabilidad que había perdido en menos de un parpadeo.

— ¿Hope? —

Su tía Rebekah descendió las escaleras en un paso acelerado, su ceño fruncido pronto se transformó en un rostro de horror cuando reconoció el estado en el que se hallaba; su voz lo único que propició fue un sollozo, después un gemido lastimero, y por último, llanto, su cuerpo temblaba mientras ella se aferraba a sí misma, en posición fetal, Rebekah trato de acercarse, pero cuando vio ese precioso cabello castaño al que recordaba trenzar cuando era niña, la memoria de cabello dorado contra su rostro mientras la verbena reingresaba a su sistema y embestidas animalísticas que la partían en dos aparecieron en su visión, y sus sentidos se llenaron de oscuridad.

— ¡NO ME TOQUES! —

El grito desgarrador no solo hizo que su tía retrocediera, pero hizo estallar las ventanas de todo el edificio. Trato de retroceder pero no había nada más que firme concreto a sus espaldas, sus se alzaron, esperando algo que nunca llegó, en vez, paz se esparció por su cuerpo, sus músculos se relajaron y sus ojos perdieron la batalla contra la sensación de calma, —_mentiras—_, ella pensó, era solo un conjuro, lo sabía, pero no tenía fuerzas para pelear.


	2. Pista 1: Dark Blue

**_"Have you ever been alone in a crowded room while I'm here with you."_ **

La primera vez que Josette Saltzman supo que no deseaba ninguna parte en la vida sobrenatural tenía 9 años, pero para ese momento no lo dijo en voz alta, quizá los adultos a su alrededor pensarían que estaba exagerando, pues, ¿Cómo era posible que la hija de Caroline Salvatore-Forbes y Alaric Saltzman deseara una vida común y corriente? Vivía atrapada en la Escuela Salvatore para Jóvenes Dotados, que realmente solo era un eufemismo para sobrenatural. La magia, los cambia-formas y los no muertos le habían arrebatado todo lo que quizá podría haber sido una vida maravillosa; su padrastro, su madre biológica, e incluso a los padres que tenía a su lado, era más común que no el hecho de que Josie no se topará con sus padres en días, incluso si vivían bajo el mismo techo, pero, otra vez, ¿Qué iba a saber ella? Solo era una niña, hasta que cumplió 11 años.

Una de las cualidades que había heredado de sus dos madre _(la biológica y su mamá) _era lo testaruda que era, su padre se lo repetía constantemente, y cuando por fin se resolvió, tomó el folleto que había impreso con antelación, y caminó resuelta a la oficina de sus padres; ambos se hallaban concentrados en facturas y el currículum para el año siguiente, así que no le quedó más remedio que estampar el folleto en el escritorio donde se sentaba su padre para llamar su atención. Josie quería cambiarse de escuela. Al principio, sus padres se alarmaron, su hermana lloró y Josie se había quedado sin voz de tanto gritar, pero no había sido en vano, por fin, su madre vio la luz, escuchó sus razones, después de eso, Lizzie _(su insoportablemente amorosa hermana melliza) _entendió sus razones, _— Si eres feliz, yo también_.— Había dicho con un deje de tristeza. Su padre vino de último, Alaric aún no podía creer que su pequeña princesa quería ir a estudiar al otro lado del atlántico, pero al final, fue él quien la ayudó a hacer los trámites para el traslado. Adiós Mystic Falls, hola Alemania. Pero Josie no se fue sin antes despedirse.

— Oí que te vas.— Hope apareció de la nada, Josie había estado leyendo acerca de cultura alemana, concentrada, no había escuchado a la chica entrar. ¿Cuando alguien había escuchado a Hope Mikaelson hacer algo?

Josie cerró el libro y volvió su vista a la chica. — Mañana.

— Solo vine a desearte buen viaje.— La sonrisa tan abierta que la mayor le dedicó la hizo sonreír de vuelta. — A decir adiós.

Josie se puso de pie y caminó hasta la chica de los ojos azules para darle un fuerte abrazo que fue recibido sin duda alguna. — Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego.

Se soltaron y se miraron fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad, la cual fue interrumpida por Caroline, quien apareció con pañuelos en mano y ojos inyectados en sangre.

— Mamá, ¿Enserio sigues llorando?

Resultó, que Josie tenía razón, fue un simple hasta luego, en navidad, se volvieron a encontrar, no hablaron mucho, pero definitivamente fue bueno volver a verse, después, al año siguiente, Hope se fue a New Orleans, así que solo intercambiaron regalos_, _Hope le regaló a Josie un colgante con el escudo de los Mikaelson de un lado y el de los Saltzman del otro, _— representa nuestra amistad, — le dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco._ Josie le dio a Hope in set de pinceles, todos con sus iniciales grabadas **_H.M. _**No se vieron más hasta cuándo Josie fue convencida de usar magia otra vez, inicialmente no supo para qué era, pero cuando se enteró, cuando asistió al funeral _(simbólico) _de los padres y el tío de Hope, Josie reafirmó su aversión por lo sobrenatural.

— Más nunca,— miró a su madre mientras abandonaba el cementerio, — volveré a practicar magia, así me cueste la vida.—

Josie Saltzman tenía trece años cuando hizo esa promesa, también los tenía la última vez que vio a Hope Mikaelson en persona, de eso habían pasado 10 años. Ese sábado, a sus 23 años, Josie ratificaba su promesa una vez más cuando despertó en un callejón, cubierta de sangre y suciedad, mientras una rata la olfateaba y tres cucarachas revoloteaban en sus piernas. Dando un chillido digno de la dama que era, Josie sacudió los animales mientras se estremecía de asco, su boca sabía a hierro, a sangre, el recuerdo de aquella chica rasgando su cuello la llevó alarmada a tantear el lugar; músculos, venas y arterias todas en su lugar, pero Josie sabía que no había alucinado, quizá sí, estaba medio dormida y privada del sueño después de una semana agotadora, pero definitivamente no lo había alucinado, una chica cubierta de sangre si la había atacado en el callejón tras su edificio a las 5 de la mañana mientras había tratado de sacar la basura que había olvidado _(se había quedado dormida viendo las retransmisiones de La Voz)_ sacar la noche anterior. En su defensa, Josie era una extenuada, insomne y pobremente alimentada residente de cirugía cardiotorácica en uno de los mejores _(y más concurridos)_ hospitales del país según _US Health magazine_, tenía 23 años, un máster y un doctorado que había hecho a la par de la carrera de medicina, así que tenía derecho a salir de su apartamento en la madrugada a dejar su basura sin que ninguna chica claramente perturbada la atacara sin motivo aparente.

Tambaleándose de vuelta a su departamento, trató de hacerle sentido a lo que acababa de vivir; vivía en el French Quarter, a unas calles del Abattoir _(todo ser sobrenatural en los Estados Unidos, probablemente el mundo, sabía que aquella era la base de la familia original) _y el único sentido que todo eso se le hacía era uno, y no pintaba bien para ella; y sus sospechas se intensificaron cuando sintió algo en lo profundo de sus entrañas, un vacío que solo podía ser llenado con una cosa, sangre.

Abrió su puerta y de inmediato, dos hiperactivos cachorros se lanzaron sobre ella, pero Josie de inmediato, antes de siquiera permitirles llegar a ella, se lanzó al baño. Sus manos temblaban y todo giraba a su alrededor, podía escuchar todo, desde su cafetera hasta el reloj en su habitación, el olor de su jabón y el de su shampoo, el leve hedor de su canasta de ropa sucia en la otra habitación y el de la Ginger ale a medio terminar junto al sofá, podía sentir cada fibra de la madera rozar su piel, el frío del azulejo atravesando hasta filtrarse en sus joggers. Trató de ponerse en pie buscando apoyo en la pared, pero lo único que hizo fue un hueco en el yeso. Nunca antes en su vida había sentido tantas ganas de llorar, de gritar y de maldecir una y mil veces, la estaban condenado a vivir una vida miserable, en un mundo miserable. Gateando patéticamente, se metió a la ducha, con cuidado, abrió el grifo y dejó el agua correr sobre ella, ni siquiera le importó la ropa, solo estuvo ahí, encogida, sollozando en silencio, maldiciendo una y mil veces a quien había arruinado su vida de aquella manera, pero sobretodo, sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido en contra de la vida, odio. Por un momento trató de pensar que todo era una pesadilla, cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseo aún más fuerte, pero solo consiguió escuchar el jadeo de Lance, uno de sus cachorros, mientras observaba el reloj en la pared de su sala de estar. La vida la golpeaba como una mareada, no le daba descanso, era como si estuviese pagando un mal karma o una deuda de otra vida, y esa injusticia hacía algo bullir en su interior, que con cada lágrima, cada golpe que le daba a la pared tras ella con su cabeza, iba alzándose más y más, hasta que finalmente reventó. Algo se había roto dentro de Josette Saltzman esa mañana, cuando se vio reflejada en Jo. Josette Parker había hecho todo lo posible para huir de la vida oscura que le esperaba al lado de su familia, al frente de su aquelarre, cerca de su hermano, y aún así, todo había acabado por volver al mismo punto donde empezó, con la diferencia de que Josette ya no estaba, había muerto, había sido asesinada en nombre de la magia, por un monstruo igual que en lo que ella se hallaba por convertir, una hereje.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo, podía dejarse morir ahí, solo necesitaba un día en los que podía pasar cerrando todos los capítulos de su vida; despedirse de sus padres, su hermana, su mejor amigo y dejar a sus cachorros en manos capaces, morir bajo sus propios términos, era eso o vivir una vida atada al mundo que despreciaba con toda el alma, vivir como la bestia que le había arrebatado a su madre biológica, renunciar a la carrera de sus sueños para ser una reclusa de sus instintos. No tenía que pensarlo demasiado, prefería morir en paz, como humana, a tener que hacerlo como un monstruo.

La antigua iglesia de Santa Ana se había convertido en la base de operaciones de los vampiros desde que Marcel Gerard había vuelto de New York, cualquier persona con un vago conocimiento sobrenatural lo sabía, y gracias al cielo, Josie no era cualquiera, y sus conocimientos eran más que vagos.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par cuando Josie las empujó, era la mitad del día, así que muchos vampiros sisearon y retrocedieron a trompicones.

— ¡Exijo hablar con Marcel Gerard! — Su voz rebotó en las paredes mientras los vampiros se reunían frente a ella o por lo menos aquellos que tenían sus anillos de luz día.

— ¡Niña estúpida! — Siseo alguien, — sal de aquí antes de que te conviertas en almuerzo.

Uno de ellos trató de dar un paso adelante, pero Josie siempre había sido precavida; su padre había puesto un arma y cajas de balas de madera —_ Por si acaso,_— había dicho.

— Un paso más y te juro que lo último que verás serás el cañón de esta cosa.—

Pero aparentemente no fue suficiente con eso, algunos trataron de caminar hacia ella, de mostrar que no temían. Apretando con fuerza el arma, la familiar sensación de magia corrió por sus venas. Alzó su mano libre y recordó aquellas cosas que nunca se olvidan.

— ¡NO SE MUEVAN! — La alta frecuencia del sonido que liberó su hechizo los hizo doblar del dolor y sangrar por los oídos, los gruñidos y quejidos lastimeros fueron suficiente para mitigar el orgullo de los vampiros.

— Retrocedan, ¡Ahora! — La voz proveniente de la parte de atrás, causó conmoción haciendo que no solo retrocedieron, pero se abrieran como el mar rojo lo hizo con Moisés.

Josette solo lo conocía por una pintura, era la única imagen que conocía de los Originales si era sincera. Marcel era imponente, grande, que en cualquier otro momento la hubiese hecho encogerse en sí, o dar media vuelta y correr en la dirección contraria, pero no en ese momento.

— Una bruja atacando a los vampiros es prácticamente una declaración de guerra que no creo que Freya Mikaelson haya aceptado. —

Su sonrisa torcida lo único que le decía era que aquello era probablemente un juego; sabía que él podía matarla en un parpadeó, pero a ella no le interesaba.

— Yo no respondo ante tu consejo, ni trató de atentar contra tus vampiros, — el arma apuntaba al hombre.

Marcel apuntó a la pistola con su mentón — ¿Es eso cierto? —

— Uno de tus…— el vampiro arqueó una ceja, — secuaces me atacó anoche, solo vengo aquí por justicia.

— Bueno, te ves perfectamente bien para mí, quiero decir, aún puedes hacer tú abracadabra. — Su actitud déspota, la manera tan campante con la que se manejaba, hacía su sangre arder, era como todos. Risas se esparcieron entre el resto.

— Porque la imbécil que me hizo esto me alimento de su estúpida sangre, — gruñó por lo bajo, él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, una mano se alzó para tocar su mentón, pensante.

— Entonces estás en transición, ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres ayuda?

Josie resopló, una risa sarcástica salió de ella, miró al techo buscando quizá paciencia. — Ni por un momento pensaría en completar está transición, — Marcel arqueó una ceja, cambió de una pierna a otra.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres, niña?

— Ya te dije, quiero justicia, antes de morir, quiero ver una estaca en el corazón de quién me arruinó la vida.

La mirada de Marcel se oscureció, al parecer no le era grato escuchar esas palabras, pero a Josie le importaba muy poco lo que le pareciese grato o no a Marcel Gerard. El vampiro miró a su alrededor, a su grupo, todos habían caído en silencio ante la demanda.

— Vuelvan todos a sus asuntos, — la orden fue cumpida ipso facto, mientras que todos se dispersaron cual hormigas, Marcel se dirigió a ella por sobre el murmullo. — Tu, ven conmigo.

Aún con el arma arriba, y mirando de lado a lado mientras algunos vampiros aún la observaban de reojo. Josie caminó entre ellos mientras seguía a Marcel hasta lo que alguna vez había sido el despacho del padre Kieran O'connell _(si, Josie había oído las historias). _Ahora era una oficina que nada tenía que ver con lo que alguna vez habría sido el despacho de un hombre consagrado a la iglesia.

— Afirmas que fuiste atacada por uno de los míos,— comentó mientras tomaba asiento en su trono. — ¿Como sé que esto no es una mentira? Hay brujas que tienden a ser, — chasqueo su lengua y fingió buscar palabras, — ¿como lo digo? A sí, mentirosas y traicioneras. Aún tienes tú magia, no conozco una bruja que haya conservado su magia mientras en transición, y mucho menos que camine bajo el sol como si nada. — él se inclinó sobre el escritorio y la miró fijamente.

— No soy como cualquier bruja, señor Gerard. Y para responder a su respuesta, yo solo hice una conjetura, usted se jacta de ser el rey de los vampiros, lo llaman la perdición de los Originales; todos los vampiros de la ciudad le temen, y los del French Quarter responden a usted. — Josie apretó con fuerza el arma en su mano, el hambre era casi paralizante. Cerró sus ojos y trató de concentrarse. — Fui atacada junto a mi edificio, a unas cuadras del Abattoir, aún en el barrio. Tuvo que ser uno de sus vampiros.

Marcel hizo un sonido pensativo, — una siphon, pensé que estaban extintos. Solo tengo conocimiento de 4 siphons, uno está muerto, la otra al otro lado del mundo, y las otras dos- — Josie suspiró, Marcel le dió una sonrisa torcida, después le apuntó, su sonrisa creció. — Josette Saltzman, eres una de las mellizas de Alaric. Pero qué sorpresa. — Se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa para sentarse al borde con sus brazos cruzados y la sonrisa victoriosa que despertada mente Josie quería desaparecer. — La hija pródiga es arrastrada de vuelta al mundo del que juró alejarse.

Fue su turno, Josie arqueo su ceja. — ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mi? Apenas y nos vimos una vez.

Soltando una risotada, Marcel asintió. — Mi hermana me contó una que otra cosa acerca de ti. Además, ¿la heredera del aquelarre Géminis que abandonó a su familia por una vida común y corriente al otro lado del mundo? Fue la comidilla de las brujas por días aquí en el barrio.

Josie gruñó al saber tal cosa. — Ahora sabes quién soy, y según tus leyes, un vampiro que ataque a un humano y lo convierta sin autorización deberá ser castigado.

— Cariño, pero, tú no eres humana. — Fue su tono condescendiente lo que provocó su ira.

Marcel voló contra la pared mientras su corazón fue envuelto en una presión invisible, su cuerpo seguía aprisionado y Josie estaba más que dispuesta a arrancarle el corazón. — No me tientes, Marcel Gerard, no sabes de lo que soy capaz, quizá no te pueda asesinar a ti, pero ahí afuera hay una considerable cantidad que creo que extrañaran sus corazones cuando acabe con ellos.

Su agarre en él se vio terminado cuando fue lanzada contra la pared contraria, un brazo firme se posó en su cuello mientras una mano poderosa la mantenía en su lugar contra la pared, Marcel ya se hallaba de pie. Era una mujer, probablemente de la edad de su madre, con cabello rubio y ojos azules, familiares ojos azules. Su mano se empezaba a hundir en su pecho.

— ¿Que tenemos aquí? Una pequeña bruja insurrecta. — No podía respirar, sangre empezaba a salir a borbotones de su boca.

— ¡Rebekah, espera!

La mano de la original se detuvo antes de poder hacerse con su corazón, con solo su palma había destrozado por completo su esternón y colapsado sus pulmones, y aún así, ninguno de sus cabellos se hallaban fuera de lugar.

— ¿Y ahora qué, mi amor? No me digas que esta es alguna de tus amiguitas de medio tiempo. — La mujer aún sostenía su mirada mientras se dirigía a su ¿pareja? Josie, en un momento donde no tuviese una mano en el corazón, hubiese tenido arcadas.

— !Por dios, no! — Exclamó haciendo una mueca, — sabes perfectamente que ya no tengo esa clase de relaciones, — masculló, — y esa, — apuntó, — es la hija de Alaric, Josette.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron en sorpresa y dio tres tumbos hacia atrás, Josie cayó de rodillas mientras tosía sangre con violencia, por un momento pensó que moriría, pero después, nada. Estaba bien, con un hueco en su camisa favorita y completamente empapada en sangre, pero viva.

— ¡Oh por el amor de Dios! ¿Alguien la mordió? — Rebekah exclamó, Josie alzó la mirada y se encontró con una horrorizada original mirando a Marcel. — ¡Sus padres van a hacer pedazos New Orleans si se enteran!

— No lo harán, — Josie habló, — por que nadie dirá nada. — Se puso en pie con torpeza.

— No quiere completar la transición. — Dijo Marcel finalmente, Rebekah la miró.

— Si sabes lo que eso significa, ¿Verdad?

— Estoy al tanto, gracias. Lo único que quiero ya se lo dije a él.

— ¿Como puedo saber quién diablos te mordió? Hay cientos de vampiros nada más en el barrio. Ni siquiera sé cómo se ve esta chica de la que hablas. —

Rebekah frunció el ceño, — fue una chica.

— Si, — Josie observó a Marcel de reojo, — cabello cobrizo y ojos azules, — el moreno bufó, — discúlpeme, oh poderoso, si no puedo darle más información, estaba muy ocupada tratando de sobrevivir a una hemorragia masiva.—

Marcel rodó sus ojos mientras Josie aún trataba de recuperarse del ataque furtivo de Rebekah, quien la observaba con algo en sus ojos, algo que no podía reconocer, pero que no podía ser nada bueno.

— Miren, yo no vengo a nada más que buscar justicia, esto que me hicieron arruinó mi vida para siempre.— La mujer le dio la espalda a su amante (?) Para mirarla ahora fijamente.

— El vampirismo no es el fin del mundo, Josette, mira a tu madre, míranos a nosotros, — Josie negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con amargura. — Este no es el final.

— Usted no lo entiende, — musitó, — Precisamente porque me miro en el espejo de mis madres, de ustedes, es que hago esto. ¡Me gano la vida abriendo gente, por el amor de Dios! — casi gritó, — ¿¡Cómo pretende que haga mi trabajo si lo que quiero es saltarle al cuello a mis paciente!?

— ¡Puede controlarlo! — Resolvió ella con ahínco. — Hope siempre ha hablado maravillas de ti, cómo te convertiste en médico con 23 año, acerca de tu máster y doctorado. ¡Dios! Si eres tan terca como tu madre podrías hacerlo. —

Josie escuchaba a Rebekah, pero no podía entender, nadie la haría cambiar de opinión, solo un milagro. — Lo siento, señorita Mikaelson, pero yo ya he tomado mi decisión, y si ustedes no me van a ayudar a cumplir lo que sus leyes demandan, lo haré yo misma.

Se dio media vuelta decidida a prender New Orleans en llamas hasta encontrar quien le había arruinado la vida, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Rebekah Mikaelson llamó a su nombre.

— Danos hasta esta noche, nosotros te contactamos.

— Hasta las 7:30, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, para entonces, si no me han llamado, sus nightwalkers empezaran a arder uno a uno.

Josie dejó el lugar con un objetivo en mente, prepararse para lo peor.

Marcel observó a su esposa casi horrorizado. — Amor, ¿donde se supone que conseguiremos a esta persona que esa chica describe? Ella a duras penas sabe cómo se ve, y un color de cabello no nos va a ayudar.

Calmó y colector pero al borde del colapso, se sentó para escuchar a su esposa.

— Fue Hope. — Soltó sin más, — esta mañana llegó- Estaba destrozada, Marcel, no sabemos qué sucedió, — Su semblante era apagado, sus ojos se hacían parcos, estaba derrotada como nunca la había visto.

— No estoy entendiendo nada, amor, explicate mejor. — Hope era uno de los tres amores de su vida, por eso su tenue latido se aceleró hasta casi parecer vivo de vuelta.

— Ni siquiera sé cómo explicarte, — murmuró, — llegó esta mañana a casa cubierta en sangre, con la ropa destrozada, Freya la puso a dormir un par de horas hasta que despertó, dando gritos- — escondió su rostro en sus manos, Marcel escuchó un lastimero sollozo. — Pidiendo que la dejarán, que no la tocarán. — Marcel se acercó a ella y la sostuvo, — Marcel, alguien le hizo daño a mi niña.

La ira bullía a través de su sangre, quería gritar, pero lo único que hizo fue sostenerla a Rebekah con fuerza, abrazarla de la misma manera que quería abrazar a Hope.

— La mataron, Marcel, alguien la mató. — Su voz salió ahogada, su rostro aún enterrado en su pecho. — Nos dijo que se había alimentado de una chica inocente, estaba destrozada creyendo que le había dado tarde de su sangre, la hubieses visto amor, estaba destrozada.

Y en una vuelta de tuerca, Rebekah se separó, y se limpió las lágrimas, — Por eso no podemos dejar que esa chica muera, ni mucho menos que llegue a Hope, no mientras esté tan agitada.

— Okay, ¿Cuál es tu plan?


	3. Pista 2: Never Too Late

_**This world will never be**_

_**What I expected**_

Su piel se hallaba cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, sus músculos gritaban con fuerza ensordecedora ante cada desgarre; sus huesos se rompían y reparaban con una lentitud agonizante. Los incisivos extra que habían crecido aquella madrugada habían roto a través de sus encías junto con sus caninos cada vez que su cuerpo iniciaba una transición que sin duda alguna no estaba dispuesta a terminar. La habitación, y seguramente todo el edificio temblaba. Agrimonio, raíz de ague y alyssum ardían cerca, sus muñecas se hallaban restringidas, y aún así, la magia era muy fuerte. Los gritos eran amargos, hacían temblar los cristales; ya se podía oler el ozono en el aire, las nubes de tormenta circulaban el abattoir y los rayos rasgaban el cielo mientras las centellas caían con intermitencia.

La oscuridad se cernía sobre ella como un depredador.

Niebla cubría sus ojos y lo único que sentía era frío, vacío, no había nada.

— Prometiste hacerme orgulloso, — su voz rompió el silencio, él estaba ahí, pero no podía verlo. — Prometiste hacerle honor a mi nombre-

Un quejido lastimero la abandonó cuando trató de pelear contra sus ataduras. — Papá, — sollozó mientras lo buscaba errática en la oscuridad, — por favor, yo-

— Eres una desgracia para mi apellido.

— No digas eso… No-

— Me alegra haber muerto,— lo vio salir de entre la penumbra. — Así no tengo que ver cuán patética y débil eres.— Las cadenas rompían la piel de sus muñecas, pero las lágrimas que caían no eran esas de dolor físico.

— Papá-

Su figura desapareció en una nube oscura y pútrida. Hope trató de luchar, gritó su nombre hasta que su garganta se hallase en carne viva como sus siempre combatientes manos.

Su cuerpo temblaba con agresividad, el sudor anegaba su piel, y sus huesos rompían con enfermizos sonidos y ángulos antinaturales. Pero la batalla más violenta tenía lugar en su mente, en lo más profundo de su alma, donde la voz de su padre resonaba como un eco mientras aquella chica moría en sus brazos una y otra vez; ojos castaños flotaban en el aire mientras aquella cándida voz se perdía tras las palabras de desprecio que llevaban los rostros de sus padres. La línea entre la realidad y la fantasía se borraba con cada segundo que pasaba, lo único que era real en ese momento era su dolor, aquel que traspasaba la piel y los huesos y se alojaba en lo más profundo, que incluso alcanzaba el reino de su mente.

— Papá, por favor-

— Hope, amor, por favor, necesito que sigas mi voz. — Dulce voz que la arrastraba, era como un respiro de aire fresco. Olía como a mar y madera vieja, con toques de canela y sándalo. — Hope, soy Davina, necesito que sigas mi voz.

— ¿D-Davina? — Una risa torpe y tembloroso despejó un poco más la neblina que era su mente.

— Así es princesa, estoy aquí, y también tu tío Kol, y Rebekah, Freya, Keelin y Vince, Marcel, — la pelirroja trató de forzar su vista, los buscó, pero la niebla era tan pesada que solo podía distinguir siluetas que la hicieron sonreír con cansancio. — Necesito que sigas mi voz Hope, quedate conmigo.

La sonrisa desapareció, Hope sabía que no se podía quedar, tenía que buscarla. — No me puedo quedar Davi, y-yo tengo que- — tratando de hidratar su garganta, Hope dio un trago de su pastosa y gruesa saliva, — tengo que e-enco-encontrarla, debo- — un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios, — debo hacer a mamá y a papá orgullosos de mí otra vez. — Su voz se cortó al final, un gruñido escapó de sus labios cuando su espina se arqueó en un ángulo antinatural, sus costillas se contrajeron y los huesos de su mandíbula se organizaron.

Los ojos le brillaban en ese dorado familiar, pero ya ni eso resultaba reconfortante. Cuando pensaron que por fin la transformación se completaría, vieron como, en un grito desgarrador, los huesos se volvieron a organizar en su estado original. Otra vez la había detenido. Pudo escuchar sollozos al fondo de la habitación, amargos, asustados. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de las cadenas y tiraron de nuevo; el metal gimió bajo el marco de hierro galvanizado de la cama, el sonido invadió la habitación mientras sus gruñidos eran cada vez más desesperados.

— Dejame ir, s-se l-l-los suplico, dejenme ir.—

Hope no podía quedarse, debía ir, buscarla, protegerla de todo, salvarla, hacer a su padre orgulloso otra vez; pero no podía hacerlo mientras ellos se lo impidiesen. Los truenos y los relámpagos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, se oían cada vez más cerca. Todo el abattoir temblaba como si de un terremoto se tratase, las luces parpadeaban en descontrol el los adornos tintineaban uno contra otro; cristales se quebraban en otras habitaciones mientras murmullos de confusión venían desde afuera.

Una mano callosa pero a la vez familiar se posó en su frente. — Hermanita, por favor, debes parar, te estás haciendo daño. —

— Necesito encontrarla, Marcel, necesi- —

— Te prometo que te ayudaré, te lo prometo, haremos a tu padre orgulloso otra vez, los dos, — su mano acarició su mejilla, Hope buscó su tacto instintivamente. — Te lo prometo, pero, necesitas descansar, necesitas detenerte, déjanos cuidarte, y te prometo que la encontraremos, y estará bien. — Su voz era suave, honesta, como siempre lo había sido. Hope sonrió.

— ¿Lo prometes? — La esperanza en su voz calmó la tormenta y detuvo el temblor, solo quedaron atrás las alarmas de los autos que se escuchaban a la distancia como una cacofonía.

Marcel sonrió aliviado, Hope la reprodujo en su rostro. — Te lo prometo princesa. —

La sonrisa cayó, sus brazos se rindieron a las cadenas, su cuerpo empezaba a apagarse con cada tic del segundero. Con voz derrotada, rota. — Me mataron, hermano. Alguien me mató.

Lo último que vio fue su rostro.

* * *

— (...) ¿entonces qué hacemos? — La voz de su tía Freya resonó sobre el zumbido en sus oídos.

— (...) si es tan terca como (...) oportunidad de (...) — El zumbido se hizo largo y cada vez más agudo hundiendo las palabras.

— (...) por lo menos intentar (..)

Insegura de quien era el dueño de aquella voz, Hope dejó de intentar dejando que la niebla la hundiese en el olvido.

* * *

_Despertó en su habitación casi a medio día. Por un segundo observó el techo; madera oscura, caoba, leyó una vez por ahí en un viejo libro. Rodando a un costado, puso los pies en la alfombra que se sentía suave y acolchada bajo sus pies desnudos. El en su escritorio marcaba las 11:17, y su planeador junto a él indicaba que su clase de geometría sagrada empezaba a las y media, así que tenía 13 minutos para sacudir el sueño de su cuerpo y prepararse para las siguientes 2 horas escuchando cosas que ella sabía mejor que nadie, quizá incluso mejor que el profesor. Salpicando agua en su rostro, Hope decidió ni siquiera intentar maquillarse, solo recogió su cabello en una coleta y tomó sus libros del suelo donde recordaba los había dejado temprano en la mañana después que había completado la tarea que habían dejado el día anterior. Casi arrastrando, llegó al salón donde ya la esperaba una impaciente rubia; Lizzie tenía el ceño fruncido mientras escuchaba atentamente algo que le decían por teléfono. Su atención se volvió a ella por un segundo._

_Josie comentó silenciosa._

_Hope suspiró, sabía que fuese lo que fuese, no era bueno, aunque si podía averiguar, sabía que al final Lizzie se iba a quejar todo el día acerca de lo que fuese su melliza le estaba diciendo en ese momento._

_— (...) lo prometiste, Jo. — Silencio. — Ya sé, pero ya has cancelado 2 veces, primero dijiste que vendrías navidad, pero después que siempre no, es verano, Jo, estoy seguro que los británicos también tiene verano.— Un resoplido de frustración escapó a su mejor amiga, desde que su hermana se había mudado hacía casi 3 años, era muy poco lo que se veían. — (...) siempre estás estudiando, Josette.—_

_El recuerdo de que la chica, dos años menor que ella, ya se encontraba con un año de la escuela de medicina a su espalda la hacía sentir extrañamente orgullosa, Hope siempre recuerda a la chica con cariño, incluso si lo único que sabe de ella lo hace porque quejarse acerca de cuán poco ve a su hermana es uno de los temas favoritos de Lizzie._

_El suspiro de resignación llamó su atención. Lizzie bajó la guardia un segundo. — Esta bien, pero espero llamadas todos los días, sin excepción. — Un segundo más de silencio. — Yo también te quiero… incluso si me dejas colgada a cada rato! — si había alguien que podía dejar colgada a Lizzie Saltzman y salirse con la suya esa era su hermana, la usualmente cáustica e irreverente Elizabeth Saltzman se hallaba completamente a merced de su hermana. — Yo también te quiero. Por favor ten mucho cuidado._

_La línea se cortó dejando a Lizzie sonriendo tontamente, Hope la observó con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa que reflejaba cuán entretenida estaba._

_— Eres una blandengue, Elizabeth Saltzman._

_La rubia le dio una mirada indignada. — Uno de sus profesores la escogió a ella y a un grupo de estudiante para ir con él a Tailandia con la cruz roja. Es un voluntariado, Hope, mi hermana está salvando vidas. — Eso último lo dijo con el pecho inflado y con ese orgullo que su voz siempre transmitía cuando hablaba de su hermana._

_— Puedes por favor no restregarme cuán inteligente, altruista y sabia es tu hermana. Habemos mortales que no podemos aguantar el sabor de la derrota. — Lizzie bufó ante su dramatismo. Su risilla solo hizo que la rubia rodara los ojos._

_— Por favor, Mikaelson. — La inflexión en su apellido fue suficiente para que Hope riera abiertamente, la respuesta implícita era un chiste que corría entre ellas hace años cuando Hope se refería a sí misma como una simple mortal. Era irónico y Lizzie la detestaba por eso. yo soy la irónica en esta relación, Mikaelson._

_La suave campana dio inicio a la clase, pero ni siquiera eso le impidió fastidiar a Lizzie por el resto del día._

* * *

La luz la bañaba como cascada; entraba como cascada por el balcón así como una suave brisa de primavera. El olor de pastelería, especies y rancio se estremezcló con la fuerte fragancia del sudor y pintura que emanaba su habitación. Por un segundo se removió buscando los pósters y las viejas marquesinas, pero como buldozer, la memoria de su muerte la arrolló hasta dejarla de nuevo de espalda en la cama. Un gemido de dolor se coló en sus labios, enseguida, las emociones la asaltaron en rafaga, era como si tirasen de ella en todas las direcciones; un sollozo acompañó aquella sensación mientras su cuerpo se encogía pequeña ante los avasallantes recuerdos.

Temblando mientras sollozaba, sintió como una mano se deslizó en su hombro, su cuerpo se tensó y sus sentidos se aguzaron; y en un parpadeo, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuello de su atacante, sus ojos brillaron en un peligroso dorado, mientras que sus dientes se mostraban en un siseo amenazador. Sus ojos conectaron con familiares rasgos, finas y delicadas curvas que se contorsionaba bajo su aplastador agarre. Saltose hasta atrás, se encogió contra la cabecera de la cama cuando sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella. Su tía Rebekah.

Una mezcla entre un sollozo y una bocanada de aire le siguió a la realización de lo que había hecho; Rebekah se acercó lentamente, con lágrimas apenas contenidas en sus ojos. Hope saltó en sus brazos y se aferró a ella como su última línea de vida.

— Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo. — murmuró mientras Hope sollozaba en sus brazos. — Vamos a arreglarlo, lo juro.

Quería creerle, lo hacía; incluso cerró los ojos y trató con todas las fuerzas de su abatido cuerpo, pero no podía, se dio cuenta que era físicamente incapaz de creer una sola palabra, y dolía, porque si no podía creer en aquellos que más la amaban, no le quedaba más que la soledad que reverberaba en su cabeza, repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras de su padre.

— Te lo prometo, amor. Por siempre y para siempre.

Pero no significaba nada, nada en lo absoluto. Eran solo palabras necias que habían perdido sentido en su mente, por eso su alma sangraba, eran el legado de su padre, uno que había jurado mantener por sobre todo, y estaba fallando; y su fracaso ahora era uno perpetuo, un fracaso que la acompañaría por el resto de los largos días. Su padre había vivido tres mil lunas, su familia había perdurado tres mil lunas. Habían visto las pirámides nacer, imperios caer y el mundo cambiar, y todo desde la gloria de su nombre, llevando el nombre de la familia Mikaelson como un estandarte que había perdurado en el tiempo, símbolo de poder y eternidad; un símbolo que se suponía era su turno mantener, y al primer momento de demostrar que era digna hija de su padre y madre, fracasaba, arrastrando en su miseria a un alma inocente y al apellido de su familia. Valiente sea Hope Mikaelson, la que una vez fue la esperanza de los Originales, hoy es su más grande desgracia. Pensó amargamente mientras Rebekah susurraba dulces mentiras. Mentiras dulces y amargas que se mezclaban con palabras oscuras, con la sensación del frío filo que cortaba su piel, rompía sus huesos y arrancaba su frágil corazón. Sus ojos aterrizaron en el espejo que la reflejaba, y por primera vez en años no vio los ojos de su padre como muchos clamaban, tampoco reconoció la nariz de su madre o la sonrisa juguetona que era la firma de todos los hijos de Mikael; en cambio, lo único que vio fue la sombra de quien fue una vez, de lo que fue una vez, ya no más era ella el ser más poderoso que jamás había caminado las mundanas tierras, pero una quebrada alma encerrada en un envase de poder que, al final del día, no servía más que para amargas esperanzas.

Levantose con la poca energía que le quedaba, con el último vestigio de voluntad, y se arrastró al baño, necesitaba sentir algo, algo que no fuese asco, o rabia, o pena, algo más.

— Hope, amor- — Se volvió a mirar a Rebekah, y solo atinó a dirigir una sonrisa rota.

—Necesito tomar un baño,— dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, ignorando los rastro de sangre en su pelo y la sensación pegajosa en su cuerpo. — Quizá algo de comer.

— Hope.

— Yo voy a estar bien, tía,— sonrió, Rebekah no devolvió el gesto como normalmente lo haría. — Solo… solo necesito descansar.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Rebekah, Hope se movió con lentitud al baño, ignorando los gritos agonizantes de su cuerpo, ignorando los ardientes ojos que se posaron en su cuello, ignorando la memoria de manos frías y ojos profundos que la seguían hasta el lugar más recóndito de su mente. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se deslizó lentamente hasta yacer en el suelo.

Nunca notó la oscuridad que surcó los ojos de su tía, ni como su puño se apretó alrededor del colchón, tampoco escuchó el sollozo que la abandonó, y sin duda, jamás reconoció el arrepentimiento en su expresión cuando salió de la habitación dispuesta a, quizá, arruinar una vida y desatar una guerra con tal de recuperar la sonrisa perdida en las calles oscuras de New Orleans.

Al final, no era algo que no hubiese hecho ya.

* * *

Lo último que recuerda ni siquiera está tan claro en su mente. Sombras y pasos, una leve brisa que movió la cortina del balcón, una ventan que recuerda categóricamente haber cerrado después que, trastabillando, llegó a casa de su encuentro con Marcel y, sorpresivamente, Rebekah Mikaelson. Pero lo que recuerda era lo de menos, lo importante era donde se hallaba en ese momento. Estaba oscuro, y era humedo. Estaba sentada, y la silla no era precisamente cómoda, trató de moverse, pero sus piernas estaban atadas fuertemente a las patas de las sillas, y sus manos, estas se encontraban esposadas a su espalda alrededor del respaldo.

La única luz disponible era la que entraba por un rudimentario tragaluz sobre su cabeza, y solo podía ver unos metros delante de su nariz, y a sus costados, pues el resto era completa oscuridad.

— Por fin despiertas.—

Familiarizada con aquella voz, Josie gruñó al entender lo que estaba sucediendo. — Secuestro, ¿en serio? — Josie bufó cuando vio a Rebekah caminar de entre las sombras, — Ustedes los Mikaelson realmente son un cliché viviente.—

— Quizá, o quizá solamente estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para proteger a los nuestros.—

Su rostro era severo, bajo la luz de la luna, Rebekah Mikaelson era la definición de una belleza clásica, bastante literal desde que la mujer era realmente producto de la antigüedad. — ¿Entonces? ¿Me vas a matar o qué?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, alzó una bolsa que Josie conocía mejor que nadie, las había visto cerca de un millardo de veces. — No, matame, déjame morir, pero ni se te ocurra o te prometo que haré tu vida un infierno hasta que encuentre una manera de matarte.—

Trató de pelear contra sus ataduras, hacer un hechizo que le garantizara su libertad, usar la fuerza que sabía que tenía, pero todo fue inutil.

— Prefiero eso a ver sufrir a la persona que más amo en esta vida.—

La mujer se puso en pie junto a ella, y, con fuerza tiró de su cabello; su cabeza se dobló hacia atrás mientras aún luchaba contra lo que se encontraba a punto de pasar. Forzosamente, incluso si ella trató de mantener la boca cerrada, la boca de la bolsa acabó de deslizarse en su boca rompiendo sus labios en el proceso. Rebekah exprimió la bolsa y el flujo de inmediato se disparó contra su paladar y la parte de atrás de su garganta, el sabor a hierro era, lógicamente, desagradable, pero esa parte primitiva que ahora corría por sus venas le ganó a la racionalidad que le pedía que luchara en contra de aquello, pero por más que tratase, sucumbió ante aquel despreciable placer.

Cuando la bolsa cayó vacía en su regazo, Rebekah trastabilló hacia atrás, probablemente horrorizada, pero Josie no le interesaba mucho lo que sucedía con Rebekah Mikaelson en ese. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar con violencia cuando el primer gimoteo escapó de sus labios cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la bolsa vacía, su rostro se sentía pegajoso y su estómago extrañamente satisfecho. Josie lloró, lloró por la vida que perdió, por la idea de haberle fallado a la promesa que le hizo a Jo el día que decidió tomar su apellido, lloró porque se sentía vacía y a la misma vez podía sentirlo todo. Sollozos rompían su cuerpo y lágrimas inundaban su rostro.

Dos brazos se cerraron a su alrededor, cálido cuerpo con olor a lavanda y algo antiguo y poderoso. Rebekah temblaba sollozante mientras Josie peleaba contra su agarre.

—¡SUELTAME MALDITA SEA, SUELTAME! — Sus gritos desgarraban su garganta mientras el acero de las esposas mordía su impenetrable piel. — ¡TE ODIO! ¡SUELTAME, SUELTAME!

Lentamente sucumbió al dolor, a ese dolor que le comprimía el pecho, y hacía sus ojos arder como brazas de hoguera. Su cuerpo luchaba contra el firme agarre de Rebekah, y a la vez no. El luchaba contra ese vacío que se extendía en cuerpo con cada segundo, un vacío que solo era llenado por sus gritos y maldiciones, hasta que en un momento, todo se detuvo.

Ya no quedó nada más.


End file.
